leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dock
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Dock | jname=ツガ | tmname=Tsuga | slogan=no | image=Stern and Dock.png | caption=Dock (right) and Captain Stern in Pokémon Adventures | age=no | gender=Male | colors=no | hometown=Unknown | region=Hoenn | trainer=no | game=yes | generation= , | games= | leader=no | manga=Adventures | }} Dock (Japanese: ツガ Tsuga) is a character in and who plays a minor role in the 's story progression. He works at Stern's Shipyard and was commissioned to design a ferry. In the games Before arriving in Slateport City, the player is told by Mr. Stone's assistant to deliver a package to Captain Stern in Slateport. However, Stern is inaccessible until the player talks to Dock. After doing that, the Team Magma /Aqua Grunts, previously preventing the player from entering the Oceanic Museum (where Captain Stern is), are no longer blocking it off. From that point, the player can advance farther in the game. Much later in the storyline, Mr. Briney decides to help with the work on the ferry, and Dock notifies the player when they talk to him. In , it is revealed that Dock used to be a member of the Sea Mauville Project which eventually failed. Captain Stern reached out to him, however, to join his crew in Slateport, much to his gratitude. Quotes ; Stern's Shipyard * Before talking to Captain Stern : "Umm… If this goes here, and that goes over there… Then where does this thing go? And what about that doohickey? Aaargh! I can't make heads or tails of this! Hm? Hi, I'm Dock. Capt. Stern commissioned me to design a ferry. Oh! That there… Are they Devon Goods? But, hmm… This won't do… Capt. Stern went off somewhere. He said he had some work to do. Could I get you to go find Capt. Stern and deliver that to him?" : "Where could Capt. Stern have gone off to? Could you go find Capt. Stern and deliver that parcel to him?" * After talking to Captain Stern : "Shipbuilding is an art. A lot of things can't be figured out just by calculating. I really could use advice from a veteran who knows the seas…" * After obtaining the Balance Badge : "Hi! Mr. Briney's joined us to lend us his help. Thanks to the veteran sailor, the ferry is steadily coming together." * After becoming the Champion : "The ferry is finally ready! The new S.S. Tidal is truly a marvel of technology! But, I get the feeling that we can make something even better. You know, there's never an end to technology's march." Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version ;Mossdeep City :"Umm, if this goes here, and that goes over there... Then where does this thing go? And what about that other doohickey? Aaargh! I can't make heads or tails of this!" ;Stern's Shipyard :"Umm… If this goes here, and that goes over there… Then where does this thing go? And what about that doohickey? Aaargh! I can't make heads or tails of this!" :"Hmm? You…" :"Oh, sorry. I'm Dock. Captain Stern commissioned me to draw up designs for a ferry. Oh! Those parts you have... Those are the Devon Parts! But…hmm… This won't do… I guess Captain Stern is probably off at the Oceanic Museum again… Sorry, but could I ask you to find the captain and give the parts to him?" * If talked to again :"I guess Captain Stern is probably off at the Oceanic Museum again… Sorry, but find the captain and deliver the parts directly to him!" * After Devon Parts are delivered :"Hey! Mr. Briney agreed to join us and lend us his knowledge and expertise. The help of a legendary sailor means the ferry plans are really coming together!" * : "Shipbuilding is an art. A lot of things can't be figured out by calculations on paper. I really could use some advice from a veteran sailor who knows the seas…" Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Dock (known as Tuga in the Chuang Yi translation) first appears in Tripped Up by Torkoal, being forced by the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman to use the Berry Blender with Captain Stern and . Team Magma spotted them and they were taken hostage in order to make Captain Stern give information on the Submarine Explorer 1 project. He suffered several injuries from Blaise's . He later appears in Omega Alpha Adventure 9, where he and Captain Stern were seen watching the news about the meteor that was about to hit the planet in several days. Names Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Bootmar fr:Archibald it:Timon ja:ツガ zh:都賀